Paparazzi Life
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Dimitri is a famouse singer who's ratings are dropping low can the new singer Rose help out? What happens when they become a intresting storyline for the paparazzi?
1. Chapter 1

Paparazzi Life

**A/N: I don't own vampire academy Richelle mead does.**

**I don't own the music. No lyrics will be posted in this story it will just have the names of the songs and who made them…**

I was singing my new song called "Need You Now". It was the longest I ever singed before then my manager Stan burst into the recording room making my song end.

He was red with anger and yelled,

"No _NO_ **NO**! Belikov! Explain this!" Stan yelled thrusting a magazine in my face.

I took the article from him and silently read it.

I shook my head in disbelief "No, that's impossible I was doing so well…" Never in my career has this happened to me. I've been a singer since I was 13 I'm now 24 and this happens!

Stan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yea _was_! Turns out your last album were an epic fail." He spat.

I gritted my teeth. "It's not my fault I had a movies and interviews to do an-"

Stan through his hands in the air and yelled. "Not your fault! Bullcrap! You were _always_ in the top ten album sells!"

I nodded. "I'll write better songs."  
Stan nodded. "You better, or you're out of this business." With that he stormed out of the room.

I signed and walked out of recording room to the lobby where my body guards waited patiently.

We drove in a bullet proof black charger and while we did I made a phone call to Mazur's Records.

"_Mazur Records, Alberta speaking."_

"Alberta I was wondering if Rose was available?"

"_Uhg! You're not another jerk who wants to date her?"_

I shook my head even if she couldn't see.

"No! This is _all_ _professional_. I'm doing a new song and I was wondering if Rosemarie wouldn't mind be featured in it?"

There was a pause before Alberta spoke. "Hmm, she's never been featured before… but I'll have to tell the producer about this."

"Okay. Could you maybe call back if it's a yes or no?" I questioned.

"_Sure thing." _Then the line went dead.

Rose was a new singer who barely came out last year and still had low ratings.

If she'd be featured in my music she will be well known and I will keep my job.

**~~~Paparazzi Life~~~~**

It was late at night and my phone ringing woke me up. I groaned but answered sleepily, "Hello?"

"_Dimitri Belikov?" _It was a man I never heard before with an Turkish accent, I knew it was Ibrahim Mazur.

"Yes, Ibrahim Mazur?"

"_Yes. Rosemarie will be featured in your song."_

I brightened up now. "Oh, oh thank you!" I couldn't believe it.

"_No problem, don't fail me Belikov."_

I won't.

I paced around in the recording room waiting impatiently for Rose.

Uhg! What is taking that woman! What's taking so damn long?

Stan looked like he was about to fire me any second and I persuaded him that Rose will be here any moment.

He groaned. "I hope so or its your end!"

Just then Rose bursts through the door panting, "Sorry I'm late. I got lost…"

Stan rolled his eyes and said, "Sure, now start the beat!"

Rose and I began singing the first verse then Stan jecked his ear phones off shaking his head, "Whoa! Stop it! No!"

"What?" Rose and I spat at the same time.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?" Stan demanded crossing his arms.

Rose gave him a nonchalant look. "Singing, duh."

Stan shook his head. "No your pop singing! You are adding _swag_ with this! This is a _country song_, you've gotta be gentle! You gotta have a feeling of heart in these types of music!"

Rose looked like she was going to tell Stan off and I quickly interrupted by saying gently yet sternly. "Rose just do it."

She gave me a glare and I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

"Fine." She said.

Stan began the beat again and we began singing.

Once it was over Stan looked content… "Well it sounded amazing."

He then looked between Rose and I. "But I ain't feeling the chemistry here."

We started at him wide eyed. "W-what!"

Stan continued. "The song itself sounded perfect but you too need to have that feeling in it. Sing it like you mean it!"

Rose signed and we began re singing. Stan interrupted us AGAIN!

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Stan this is unnecessary." I began to tell him. I swear he's making me lose _all_ self-control.

Stan smirked. "Oh Belikov is finally mad. Bout damn time you showed your bad side and not the gay side."

"Excuse me?" I was face to face with him now.

Stan chuckled before speaking. "Oh did I hurt those feelings that have been locked away so long?"

Rose separated us and faced Stan. She shocked us both when she back slapped him. He latterly tumbled to the ground, it looked more like an over exaggerated fall then again most people were scared of Stan and wouldn't dare a finger nail on him.

"Look _Stan_, you've gone t_o_o far. If you want to keep making your money I suggest you treat your clients with respect."

Stan stumbled to his feet. His suit was winkled and he never looked so pissed off in his life. He even had angry tears down his face.

I stepped infront of Rose I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

"BOTH OF YOU OUT!" He screamed.

We didn't need to be told twice and left.

**A/N: I had this story written for a while but never posted it until now.**

**I hope you like it? **_**Please Review?**_

**The song "Need you now" is by Lady Antebellum**

**And of COURSE I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Dimitri POV:**

Roza and I were outside of the Recording Studios.

"Rose, i'm sorry." I told her.

She gave a small smile, "It's okay."

I smiled back and looked around.

Hollywood was packed as usual and it is hot.

"Wanna get lunch?" I asked her.

Her stomach growled and I couldn't help but laugh.

Rose blushed.

"I guess that's a yes."

"So what resturaunt do you want to go to?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Wherever you want to go."

"Hmm...West Resturaunt?"  
I love that place! They have the best food.

"Sure," I looked at Eddie, "Can you bring the Charger over?"

He smiled and nodded then left.

Unlike most celebs I'm nice to my body guards while others treat them like shit.

"Where's your body guards?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Home."

"Shouldn't they be with you? You know how the Paparazzi can be."

Just as I said that we heard,

"IT'S DIMITRI BELIKOV!"  
"THERE'S ROSEMARIE!"

Rose stiffened. She still isn't use to them.

Just on time Eddie pulled the Charger next to us we quickly got inside and took off to the Resturaunt.

"Roza i'm sorry about them."

"Who's Roza?"  
"Your name in russian."

She smiled, "It sounds beautiful."

"You guys okay?" Eddie asked us.

"We're fine."  
On the way there Eddie and Rose struckt up a conversation they're already friends.

We finally got out the car and walked inside the resturaunt.

Eddie was going to stay in the car, he already said he ate.

The place was filled with rich people and celebs.

Roza and I took a seat. She seemed awed struckt.

"I always wanted to go here."

I smiled, "You'll love it here."

Our waitress came over.

I had to admit she is cute with her platium blonde hair, petite body, and jade green eyes.

She looked like she had a tough time - these people are rude...

She gave us a shy smile, "May I take your order?"

Rose gave her a warm smile, "I'll have the enchillada plate."

She wrote it down on her notebook and looked at me, "I'll have the bbq meal."

She wrote it down and she told us she'll be back.

"She's so nice." Rose said.

I nodded, "Yea...it seems like she been through a lot."

We then heard a "What is this!"

Rose and I turned to see a man in a suit giving our waitress a hard time.

He was yelling at us and through water on her.

The waitress began crying and ran out.

Rose quickly got up and punched the man then left for the girl.

**Rose's POV:**

She was sitting on the steps of the building crying.

People passed her without a single glance.

i sat beside her and pulled her close to me.

She cried on my shirt.

I patted her back, "I'll be okay."

She shook her head, "No it won't everyday gets worst."

She then pulled away and looked at my ruined shirt that had her makeup on it.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, it's a old shirt. I'm Rose."

She smiled, "I'm Lissa."

**A/N: I don't know where this story is going but i'll get better :)**

**Please review?**


End file.
